moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Apocalypse - Extras
This article contains details on the background characters who die throughout Resident Evil: Apocalypse. *The first casualties of the film are the Umbrella team who re-open the Hive, who are swiftly killed by the infected creatures within. *The Umbrella agents sent to retrieve Angela Ashford from her school are killed when their SUV is blindsided by a speeding cement truck. *Jill Valentine shoots several zombies as she walks into the RPD building. *An undead prostitute handcuffed to a bench tries to bite L.J. Wayne, but Jill shoots the hooker before shooting off L.J.'s own cuffs and telling him to get out of town. *Carlos Olivera ignores orders and line-jumps out of a chopper to rescue a civilian who's cornered on a rooftop by zombies. On his way down, Carlos shoots most of the zombies, leaving only one standing when he lands. As that zombie turns around to attack him, Carlos kills it with a roundhouse kick, breaking its neck. *An old man at the Raven's Gate Bridge succumbs to the T-virus and becomes a zombie, biting Peyton Wells' ankle before being shot by Jill. *Umbrella seals off the Raven's Gate to prevent the T-virus spreading beyond Raccoon City. The crowds at the gate are dispersed when Umbrella troops open fire with live ammunition. *The police and Umbrella forces valiantly struggle to hold off the advancing undead, but without success. Several zombies are taken down, but there are far too many and the police are overrun and devoured. *During the battle in the streets, Carlos takes out a fat zombie by throwing a knife in its face. *At the church, Jill finds the priest in the back room with his sister, who has turned into a zombie. The sister is tied to a chair and the priest has been trying to "exorcise" her by feeding her corpses. The priest's sister manages to break free from her restraints and bites her brother, prompting Jill to shoot them both. *The three Lickers inside the church are killed of by Alice. One is crushed when Alice uses her new super-strength to kick a church pew at it, one is blown up when Alice shoots her bike's fuel tank, and the last one is crushed under a large stone crucifix then has its head blown off with a shotgun. *L.J. runs over a zombie in his car. *Alice and Jill snap the necks of several zombies in the church graveyard. *A S.T.A.R.S. sniper takes out two zombies with his rifle, including one that's about to kill L.J.. *The sniper is killed when Nemesis blows up the roof of the Westwood Theatre with its rocket launcher. *All the surviving STARS members are slaughtered as Nemesis fires his minigun into the gun shop. L.J. is standing among them yet doesn't recieve a single scratch from stray fire. Nemesis doesn't recognise L.J. as a threat or a target and so walks away, leaving him alive. *At the school, L.J. is ambushed by a zombified teacher but is saved by the timely arrival of Carlos, who shoots the teacher in the head. *Nicholai guns down a zombie dog as it pounces at Jill and Angela. He also takes out all the zombies in the school cafeteria. *As Jill and Angela crawl through the school kitchen, a zombified dinner lady crawls out of a pantry. Jill manages to kill it by snapping its neck. *Another zombie dog pounces at Jill and she knocks it out of the air with a frying pan. *Jill turns on the stoves in the kitchen, filling the room with gas. As she and Angela emerge from the kitchen, Alice throws a lit cigarette inside that ignites the gas, blowing up the remaining zombie dogs. *Using her impressive martial arts, Alice takes out the Umbrella troops guarding City Hall. One guard survives and is about to shoot Alice in the back when Carlos throws a knife into his neck. *When Matt/Nemesis comes to his senses, he starts gunning down Cain's troops with his minigun, using the last of its ammo. *Alice is cornered by three Umbrella grunts and drops her pistol. As her gun falls, she quickly ducks and grabs it before it hits the ground. This surprises the grunts long enough for Alice to shoot them. *Nemesis blows up two attack choppers with his rocket launcher. One of the choppers crashes down on top of him. *When Cain is surrounded by zombies, he shoots several of them before turning the gun on himself... only to find he's used all his ammo. *Minutes before his death, Cain ordered an Umbrella aircraft flying over some mountains to launch the nuclear missile that will destroy Raccoon City. As Alice's chopper flies beyond the city's airspace, the missile detonates above Umbrella's branch office building and soon the city is levelled. Anyone who might have still been alive in the city by then would have been vaporized by the nuclear blast. Combining the T-virus and the bomb, Raccoon City's entire population of 100,000 people was erased from the face of the earth. *The bomb's blast wave causes the escaping chopper to crash in the Arklay Mountains, and Alice is found in a death-like state. Jill, Carlos, L.J. and Angela all survive and go into hiding. The only real casualty of the crash is the chopper's pilot. *When Alice wakes up and breaks out of Umbrella's San Francisco facility, she beats up several guards and kills a guard on monitor duty by using her newfound telekinesis, causing the man to bleed out of every orifice in his head before collapsing dead to the floor. Category:Resident Evil: Apocalypse Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Resident Evil (franchise)